Lost and Alone
by CNightJoy
Summary: Two sparklings find themselves in a dangerous situation behind enemy lines. Will they ever find their way home?
1. Missing

_I don't own anything. _

_This story is loosely connected to "Wailing in the Night". Hopefully if you liked that story, you'll like this one._

_I am a horrible updater, which is why I write mostly one shots. I will never abandon a story though, so this will be finished._

* * *

><p>The report sat on his desk, tossed down in somewhat disbelieve. The transport they had been on had been destroyed and all signs pointed toward a Decepticon attack. No spark signatures had been detected in the general area surrounding the crash.<p>

Optimus rubbed his servo on his faceplates. As time kept moving forward, the likely hood that they would find anyone alive became less and less. The loss of mechs under his command was always hard on Optimus, but the loss of the two younglings on the transport was even harder. They had only begun to experience life, even if it was a life of war and chaos.

Optimus sighed and grabbed a blank data pad. He was unsure of how to break the news to the primary guardians of the two little bots. He was sure that Prowl had already calculated the odds and suspected the worst when the search team commed with their report. Prowl would be upset, but at least he was more likely to be mentally prepared for the devastating news. Optimus was more concerned by how Ironhide and Chromia were going to react. Neither was known for reacting without causing some sort of destruction if they were upset or angry. Optimus was positive that this news would both upset and anger the pair.

There was a knock on Optimus' office door. "Come in," he said.

Ratchet entered with Jazz and Red Alert on his heels. "Optimus," said Ratchet "is there any word?"

"Blaster has been keepin his lipplates sealed, man," said Jazz "And Prowl has been pacin a whole in his office." Jazz's visor briefly flashed, the only hint that he was worried.

"I'm afraid the outlook isn't very good," said Optimus "There have been no spark signatures detected."

"They clearly haven't checked everywhere. Why, there must be dozens of places those two could have hidden in. I'm sure one of their temporary guardians has them in an old mine shaft or something," said Red Alert. The normally paranoid mech seemed to be using his knowledge of the hiding spots of the young twins to think of a place the two younglings were.

"Both Softwind and Lightfoot were found deactivated in the transport," said Optimus. He closed his optics for a moment. "No trace of them has been found."

"You don't think the Cons took 'em, do ya?" asked Jazz "They'd suspect they were important to us."

"Blaster has not picked up any communication to indicate it, nor has anyone tried to make contact with us," said Optimus.

"Ah can arrange a team to infiltrate the closest 'Con base to their last location. Find out if they have them or any of our other mechs," said Jazz with a nod.

"How many are still missing?" asked Ratchet.

"The teams are not sure, but so far fifteen out of the twenty on the transport have been identified as deactivated. However it is unclear what happened to the remaining five. At least three are suspected as also being deactivated," said Optimus handing copies of the report from the rescue and recovery team to the three mechs in front of him.

"That just leaves two bots," said Red Alert.

"The two remaining bots are the younglings," said Optimus.

"Primus," said Ratchet.

Jazz quickly downloaded the report. "I will talk to Prowl. The team should be ready to depart in a joor. I will keep you informed." With that he walked out of Optimus' office.

"At least Prowl will be doing something productive to find them," said Ratchet.

"How are the twins handling it?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet snorted "As well as two younglings can. They're scared and not sure what to do. I don't think it ever occurred to them that younglings could get hurt with the big tough Autobots there to keep them safe."

"They haven't even so much as tried to pull a prank," said Red Alert "I would be sure they were replaced by Decepticon spies if they hadn't left Ratchet's quarters since the attack was reported."

Optimus sighed again "I just worry how this will affect them. The loss of Bumblebee and Bluestreak would be hard on everyone."

"So," said Ratchet "Who wants to face Ironhide and Chromia? At least Jazz is speaking with Prowl."

"I don't envy Jazz for that," said Red Alert "But I would prefer to be on another planet when Ironhide and Chromia hear this."

"I will speak with them," said Optimus "Bumblebee is their only creation in their optics. Ever since the destruction the Youth Center near Kalis, Ironhide and Chromia has known where he is at all times."

"I hope you can keep their rampage to only the holo decks," said Ratchet.

Praxis. "I shall comm them now. No need to keep them on edge any longer."

"I will have a response team ready if they get out of hand," said Red Alert.

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Optimus.

"It's only to prevent them from actually running off looking for trouble," said Red Alert.

"He has a point," said Ratchet.

"And I see it," said Optimus "Alright, I will comm you if they get truly out of hand."

Red Alert nodded as he and Ratchet turned and left their leader's office.

Optimus sat back in his chair and sent a prayer to Primus to watch over and protect the two missing younglings. He refused to think that they were deactivated. Bumblebee and Bluestreak were too young and innocent to have left this world yet.

-Ironhide, Chromia, please come to my office-

* * *

><p>Faraway, further from the comfort they were used to, were two younglings. Bumblebee lay curled in a tiny ball on the ground. He had a nasty gash on his leg and was completely covered in dirt. In front of him sat Bluestreak, glaring at the mech that stood a few feet away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Constructive feedback please.<em>


	2. Precious Cargo

_Once again I don't own anything. I'd like to thank my only reviewer for this story so far. I apologies if the next chapter does not come as quickly as this one. Reviews help me to remember this is here and to work on the story. Thanks for reading and putting it on alter. _

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was not happy. He wanted to be with Ironhide and Chromia. Instead he was with Lightfoot, who was carefully strapping him into a jump seat on the shuttle taking them back to the main Autobot base in Iacon. At least Bluestreak was with him.<p>

"Why are we going now?" Bumblebee asked his current guardian.

Lightfoot paused in checking to make sure the straps where correctly adjusted for the sparkling. "Because it's safer to travel now, little one," he said.

"But I wanna stay with Ironhide," whined Bumblebee.

"I know you do sparkling, but it's too dangerous for you to stay here," sighed Lightfoot.

"It's not fair!" Bumblebee was reaching a breaking point and it took all of Lightfoot's efforts to not bribe the sparkling.

"Just think of this as an adventure," said Lightfoot quickly "And when you see Ironhide and Chromia again, you can tell them all about what you did."

"Okay," said Bumblebee still pouting slightly.

"Come on Bee, you don't see Bluestreak pouting?" asked Lightfoot.

Bumblebee looked at the youngling sitting not too far away from him. Bluestreak looked a little nervous, but otherwise seemed bored with the whole situation. Well if Bluestreak wasn't going to pout, then neither was Bumblebee.

Softwind laughed softly after checking the straps on Bluestreak one final time. "Don't worry, we'll be in Iacon soon enough."

Bluestreak was quiet, only a slight tilt of his head showed that he was interested in the conversation around him. Bumblebee glanced at his friend. Bluestreak leaned over the short distance between them and patted his hand. Bumblebee smiled.

"See everything will be okay. Prowl, Ironhide, and Chromia will all be on the next transport as soon as the evacuation is over. Smokescreen is already in Iacon, waiting for you two," smiled Softwind.

"Everyone settled back here?" asked the pilot as he came in to check and make sure they could take off.

"We're all strapped in tight," said Lightfoot.

"Good," said the pilot "We'll be in Iacon shortly. Prowl's given the all clear. We shouldn't have any problems.

"That's a relief," said Softwind "We don't want the Decepticons to catch us."

Lightfoot hissed. "Careful what you say," he glanced at Bluestreak who had stiffened.

Softwind ducked his head. "Sorry, sorry."

"I still don't understand why we can't go with Ironhide and Chromia," whined Bumblebee again.

"Because they are doing," Lightfoot paused and waved his servo while he looked for the right thing to say to the sparkling "important things. Things a sparkling doesn't need to know or worry about," he finished lamely.

"We're all set back here," called Softwind.

The shuttle rumbled to life. Bumblebee squeaked with excitement as the shuttle lifted off the ground and took off into the sky. He loved riding in shuttles, even more so when the pilot let him come and sit with him and see where they were going. Bumblebee looked over at Bluestreak to see if he was enjoying himself as much as he was. Bluestreak was gripping the sides of his seat and looked like he was going to leave dents.

"Bluestreak, relax," said Softwind "Nothing is going to happen."

The flight for the most part was uneventful. Lightfoot kept Bumblebee from being bored by making silly faces. He would hide his faceplate behind his servos, and then quickly bring them down with a different silly expression on his faceplates each time. Bumblebee was sent in to fits of laughter at each face made.

The shuttle started rocking back and forth, knocking Bumblebee and Bluestreak into the back of their seats.

"What was that?" asked Softwind bracing his hand on the wall.

"I'm not sure," said Lightfoot. He stood up and started to make his way to the pilot when an explosion rocked the ship. Lightfoot was thrown to the side.

"Lightfoot, you alright?" asked Softwind.

"I'm fine. Stay with the sparklings," said Lightfoot finding his footing and racing forward.

"Be careful," said Softwind softly. He looked at the younglings. "Don't worry, we're almost to Iacon. Everything will be alright."

Another explosion rocked the shuttle. Bluestreak whimpered and gripped his seat harder. Loud cursing could be heard from the front.

Lightfoot stuck his head back through the door. "Softwind, hurry, get the sparklings! Put them in the emergency bunker!" He then went back into the front of the shuttle. More explosions sounded.

"Softwind," said Bumblebee "What's going on?"

Softwind grimaced "I'm not sure. Don't worry; everything is going to be okay." He smiled at Bumblebee as he took the straps holding the sparkling in his seat.

He took Bumblebee into a small back area hidden by a false wall in the shuttle. He strapped Bumblebee into a jump seat that was far too big for the young sparkling. Bumblebee whimpered slightly and reached for Softwind.

"Hush Bee," said Softwind softly, holding his tiny servo. "Everything will be alright."

He quickly left Bumblebee to retrieve Bluestreak. Bluestreak sat with wide optics, frozen. Softwind barely suppressed a sigh. The poor youngling had gone through enough. He shouldn't be forced once more into the chaos of war. Softwind could still remember the sad youngling, the sole survivor of Praxis with bandages on his back. Bluestreak had been through enough.

"Come here youngling," said Softwind "I can't lie to you, you've seen enough."

Bluestreak gazed at the temporary guardian Prowl had given him. Bluestreak understood what Softwind was saying.

Another mech stuck his head into the room they were in. "Are the young ones secure?"

"Almost," said Softwind picking up Bluestreak "I'll be right there."

"No, stay and be the last line of defence," said the mech "It doesn't seem like the shuttle is going to last much longer. They've already taken out the main engine." Softwind nodded as the mech left.

Softwind smiled at Bluestreak. "Don't worry Bluestreak. There are eighteen mechs oh this ship willing to defend you and Bumblebee." Another explosion rocked the ship and Softwind felt them sharply start to descend from the air. "Bluestreak, if anything happens, you have to keep Bumblebee safe. I know you can."

Softwind smiled at the youngling. Bluestreak gripped Softwind's armor tighter. It took some effort, but Softwind eventually loosened Bluestreak's grip and settled him next to Bumblebee behind the false wall.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," Softwind closed the false wall leaving the two younglings behind the shield.


	3. Decepticons

Still don't own anything. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or put this story on Alert. I have a lot of stuff going on in the next two weeks, so the next chapter might take a while to get to, but I shall never abandon a story. The next chapter is somewhat started.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The last explosion to hit the transport left a gaping hole where the pilot should have been. It proved to be the shuttle's undoing. It hit the ground with enough force to throw several of the mechs flying out of the transport and flip onto the top. A beam went through the wall hiding the two sparklings. Bumblebee let out a startled cry, but it was lost in the chaos of their small world falling to pieces.<p>

Close by stood Soundwave watching the scene unfold. His orders had been simple, target the Autobot transport, neutralize it and retrieve the "precious cargo" the transport contained. It was a very simple task.

Whatever the Autobots had been transporting must have been important to have gained an eighteen mech escort. At least Megatron had been certain that it would somehow help to cripple the Autobots defenses. Starscream had just laughed and said it was likely one of their crazy scientist, most likely that Wheeljack they kept hearing rumors about, latest inventions that would explode as soon as it was touched. Hook had thrown a fit after the last weapon the Decepticons had stolen from the Autobots had exploded unexpectedly and sent several Decepticons into his tender care.

Thundercracker landed close to Soundwave. "The shuttle has fallen. What are your orders?"

"Primary objective: obtain Autobot cargo. Secondary objective: destroy remaining Autobots."

Thundercraker jerked his head in response and took off for the ship. Soundwave followed at a slower pace on the ground.

The Autobot transport shuttle had numerous gaping holes in its sides. The damage had taken out the main engine and one of the wings was not visible from where Thundercracker hovered in the air. He landed near the head of the ship.

"Anything yet?" asked Thundercracker asked one of the Decepticon grunts.

"Nothing much," said the grunt "Just some coordinates in Iacon and a manifest of the soldiers on the shuttle. There are a few files we haven't broken into yet."

"Fine," said Thundercracker "Get everything you can from the computers."

"Yes sir."

Thundercracker turned to see Soundwave making his way towards the main computer. "Thundercracker: report."

"Nothing yet, but they haven't cracked all of it," he replied.

Soundwave barely nodded in acknowledgement. Something was nagging the back of his mind. It was most likely one of the soldiers checking the shuttle.

"Sir," another grunt, Thundercracker did not really bother learning all their names, poked his head through what had been a door way "We haven't been able to detect any more live spark signatures, but we are getting some funny readings in the back room."

"Funny readings?" asked Thundercracker as Soundwave looked up.

"Yes, it seems like it's trying to pick up a spark signature then switches to energon readings."

"Thundercracker: investigate," Soundwave ordered.

Thundercracker nodded "Of course." Thundercracker was not sure, but he would have guessed that Soundwave did not want these grunts finding out what was back there just in case they made it explode. Good thing Thundercracker had training in defusing explosive devices. Not that those skills would do any good if it was a weapon that wacky Autobot scientist Wheeljack invented. "Probably the top secret thing they were carrying, it's amazing it hasn't exploded already."

Thundercracker scanned the area in the back of the shuttle. The grunt was correct about the abnormality that kept appearing. Thundercracker turned off his scanner and looked over the scene. Two grey shells of what had been Autobot soldiers lay on the ground. One had a whole straight through the spark chamber; the other looked like he had bled out, his body in front of a large dent in the furthest part of the ship anyone could get. Thundercracker did a double take.

The body in the back looked off somehow. Thundercracker took out his scanner again and scanned the area around the body. The abnormality was stronger there. The soldier had most likely dragged himself over so that his dying body would block whatever hid behind the panel.

Thundercracker bent down and moved the corpse to one side, gently laying the figure down. Thundercracker scanned the area one final time to make sure there were no explosives if he moved the panel. The explosives check turned up negative, but the abnormal reading continued to flash. It was almost as if the scanner had picked up two half formed sparks.

Thundercracker sent a prayer to Primus asking for an explosion free investigation as he felt for the seam to release what he had determined was a hidden panel. After a few gentle pushes on the wall to test for any hidden traps or triggers, Thundercracker found the release. Pulled the panel back and barely surpassed a gasp. It would not be proper for a member of the command trine to be seen as surprised.

It took Thundercracker all of ten kliks to determine that what he was seeing was reality and that none of the other Decepticons, except Soundwave, needed to know what the "Precious Cargo" the Autobots had been transporting was.

"Well at least I don't think the Autobots would make you explosive," said Thundercracker through his shock.

Before him were two very dirty younglings. Thundercracker could see the smaller one had a gash in his leg that was still oozing energon. A piece of the shuttle had broken off in the landing and was lying not too far from him and looked like it had been what had nicked him. The other youngling did not look hurt or as if he were in pain, but Thundercracker was sure that the adorable look on his face was supposed to be a glare.

Thundercracker knelt down and stretched out his servo to check the smaller sparkling. In a flash the other youngling batted his servo away and planted himself between the two mechs. "I'm not going to hurt him," Thundercracker huffed.

The bigger youngling perhaps did not understand nor did not care what he had to say because he simply flared his door wings out and puffed himself up, in what Thundercracker thought, was a display of trying to be intimidating. The seeker was not that impressed, but could not stop from clicking a few times trying to sooth the youngling and let him see to the smaller one.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you," said Thundercracker "I'm a seeker. See the wings. And no matter how much I try to deny it, I have this nagging program that makes me need to help him."

If it were possible, Thundercracker was sure that the door wings had increased in size. Thundercracker was probably going to need some help if he was going to get the two little ones out without alerting the lower ranked Decepticons present. He accessed his comm link.

"Soundwave, this is Thundercracker. I've located the 'Precious Cargo' the Autobots were carrying. I would recommend coming back here, alone."


	4. Bad Mechs

Still don't own anything. Thank you everyone for reading. Some people have requested seeing the Autobots point of view while this is going on. I might do that. Suggestions are welcome.

* * *

><p>Bluestreak glared at the big seeker in front of him. There was no way he was going to hurt him or Bumblebee. His yellow friend had yet to move, but he was leaking energon from his leg. Ratchet had told Bluestreak that if he ever saw energon leaking from another bot, that he should go find a medic, except, there was not a medic around to help, just a big blue mech with an evil purple face on his wings. So Bluestreak glared, if the look could even be called a glare, at the large mech.<p>

The big blue mech was talking to someone over a comm. His optics were not focused and his servo kept tapping his side. Something Bluestreak saw in the mechs back at the Autobot base when they thought he was not looking. Blaster in particular liked to bob his head slightly when he used his comm. Prowl had once explained to Bluestreak that it was good to know what was going on around him, being able to tell if a mech was using his comm or not was useful knowledge.

Another blue mech entered Bluestreak's line of vision. "Thundercracker: report," said a monotonous voice.

"See for yourself," the winged mech know known as Thundercracker to Bluestreak, stepped slightly out of the way.

"Assessment: Autobot "precious cargo," said the second mech.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else here of value," rumbled Thundercracker.

"Query: undamaged?"

"The grey one looks to be okay, but the little yellow one looks like he has a beam through one leg," replied Thundercracker getting a little closer to the two younglings.

Bluestreak shifted so that Thundercracker's view of Bumblebee was protected by him. Bluestreak would not let anything happen to Bumblebee. He'd protect him from the bad mechs with the purple face.

"Query: are you able to transport them?" asked the other mech peering into the small hiding place.

"Transport them? The yellow one can fit in my hold, but we'd have to remove the beam first. Not sure if I can fit the grey one too," said Thundercracker.

Bluestreak growled. Prowl always told Bluestreak to stay where he was if he were lost. These bad mechs with the purple faces on them wanted to take him and Bumblebee away. Bluestreak could not allow that, not if he wanted Prowl to find them. He really wanted Prowl to find them.

"Soundwave: give medical assistance to yellow sparkling. Query: Thundercracker's cockpit fit the blue one?"

Thundercracker paused for a moment. "He could fit. I just don't want him to kick anything."

The monotonous blue mech moved towards the two sparklings' hiding spot. Bluestreak growled again. They were not going to take him or Bumblebee anywhere. They were not going to touch Bumblebee.

"Thundercracker: hold grey sparkling. Grey sparkling: unwilling to allow assistance for yellow sparkling."

The big seeker gave a Cybertronian sigh. He moved to grab Bluestreak. Bluestreak hissed at Thundcracker and backup until he was almost on top of Bumblebee. However, Thundercracker was able to grab him by the scruff. Bluestreak dangled in the huge mech's grip. The distance to the ground was startling to the youngling being dangled.

The other mech moved to the hiding stop and knelt next to Bumblebee. He took some medical supplies out of his subspace and started to remove the beam from Bumblebee's leg.

Bluestreak shrieked when the other mech got close to Bumblebee. He twisted and turned in the big seeker's grip, trying to get free and defend his friend. These mechs were bad! Where was Prowl? Where were Ironhide and Chromia?

"Soundwave, I think this one might be more difficult than you thought to get out of here," said Thundercracker.

"Sparkling: distressed. Will require sedative," said the mech now correctly identified as Soundwave.

"Do you think it's wise to give a sparkling a sedative?" asked Thundercracker.

Soundwave did not respond to Thundercracker. Bluestreak continued to struggle. "Uh, Soundwave, if we don't quiet him down soon, someone is going to notice what the "special cargo" is."

"Soundwave: sent others away after all useful information collected."

"Oh," said Thundercracker "Still couldn't he hurt himself doing this? I don't want to bring him any closer. He might damage me."

"Sparkling fine. Will not be harmed."

"If you say so," said Thundercracker. He held Bluestreak just far enough from his body so that the sparkling could not kick him, but close enough so that if Bluestreak did get loose, Thundercracker would be able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Repairs: complete," Soundwave said after a few more kliks. He stood up with Bumblebee in his servos. "Suggestion: switch sparklings."

"Why?" asked Thundercracker.

"Soundwave: calm grey sparkling down."

Thundercracker held out the servo holding on to Bluestreak as he gently took Bumblebee into his free servo. Soundwave easily handed Bumblebee over to Thundercracker, he then managed to carefully grab on to the squirming Bluestreak with two servos. He brought the sparkling close to him, even as he kicked his little legs against Soundwave's body.

Thundercracker watched as Soundwave placed a servo on the sparkling's helm. Soundwave noted that the sparking's spark rate was dangerously elevated and his thought patterns only identified the two mechs as "bad." Soundwave sent soothing thoughts to Bluestreak. It did not take long for Bluestreak to slump in Soundwave's grip. His systems hummed quietly.

"Sparking designation: Bluestreak. Yellow sparkling designation: Bumblebee," said Soundwave.

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge, "Cute." He placed the yellow sparkling, Bumblebee, into his carrying hold.

"Bluestreak will remain in recharge until we reach the outpost," said Soundwave holding him out for Thundercracker to take.

Thundercracker took Bluestreak and opened his cockpit. He arranged the sparkling in his hold so that he would not be harmed during flight. He made sure that Bluestreak's door wings were not going to be pinched before shutting his cockpit and putting a special cover up to protect the sparkling from prying eyes.

"I take it we're making an excuse to stay at the outpost a little longer?" asked Thundercracker.

"Megatron: must not be made aware of sparkings," said Soundwave.

Thundercracker nodded "Of course not." Both mechs took off into the air and left the shell of the shuttle for the Autobots to find.


	5. Uncertainty

I still own nothing. I know its been a while since the last update, but that's my RL. Let me know what you guys think. Updates will be very slow for a while, sorry.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee woke with his helm spinning. The lights were definitely too bright and the berth he was lying on was too hard. Bumblebee closed his optics. When he reopened them, he saw blurry shapes moving around. The closest and smallest blur moved toward him. Bumblebee had to blink a few times before he could clear his vision enough to realize that the blur was Bluestreak.<p>

"Blue," whispered Bumblebee "What happened?"

Bluestreak shook his head and his wings began to jerk on his back. Unlike most of the adult caretakers they had, Bumblebee could understand what those wing movements meant. Though Prowl could also understand these movements, he tried to encourage Bluestreak to use his own voice. It was a battle that Prowl was losing.

From the movements made by Bluestreak, Bumblebee was able to understand that something had happened to the ship they had been on and that now they were with "bad mechs." Bluestreak had no idea where their caretakers were and he made it very clear to Bumblebee what he thought of the two mechs they were currently with. With one final sweep of his doorwings, Bluestreak expressed his relief that Bumblebee finally woke up.

"Don't worry Blue," said Bumblebee "Hide, and Mia, and Prowl, and Jazz will come and get us. Bet they're on their way now."

Bluestreak scowled, but before he could continue his silent tirade a new mech came into Bumblebee's view.

"You're awake," said the new mech. Bluestreak hissed and moved in front of Bumblebee. The new mech only spared a small glance at Bluestreak before moving to get something "I am not going to hurt your little friend," he said to Bluestreak.

"He doesn't believe you," said Bumblebee softly as he tried to sit up. A sharp pain in his leg stopped his movement and caused him to cry out. Bluestreak turned and pushed Bumblebee to lie back, much like he had seen Ratchet do to Prowl when he had a bad glitch.

The other mech barked a harsh laugh. "Maybe if I keep saying it, he'll eventually believe me." The new mech moved toward the two on the berth.

"What's your name?" asked Bumblebee.

"My designation is Thundercracker," said the new mech as he looked over the sparkling. It was then that Bumblebee noticed the wings and the Decepticon brand on them.

"You're a Decepticon Seeker!"

Thundercracker smirked. "You're pretty sharp for a ground-pounder sparkling."

"My guardian says I'm not supposed to tell you anything," said Bumblebee.

"Then don't."

"He said you'd do bad things if you ever caught a sparkling."

"Some do, some don't. Do you think I'm going to hurt you? I didn't hurt your friend," said Thundercracker has he set down the medical supplies so that the two could see what he was doing.

Bluestreak hissed again and made to hit Thundercracker. Thundercracker dodged Bluestreak's attack and picked the youngling up. "You have caused me enough trouble. The dent you left in my hold will take a while to heal." Thundercracker set Bluestreak up onto a high shelf and smirked. "Let's see you get off of that."

Bluestreak glared at their current caretaker, he then sent a pitiful look to Bumblebee. "That wasn't very nice," said Bumblebee to Thundercracker.

"Neither is hitting someone," was Thundercracker's clipped reply. "Is there a reason he's silent?"

"He don't like using words."

"Doesn't," corrected Thundercracker without much thought.

"He doesn't like using words."

Thundercracker huffed "But why? Does he have a speech impediment?"

"A speech what?"

"A speech impediment is something like a stutter or lisp."

"Ummm?"

"Does he speak in a funny way?"

"Oh," said Bumblebee "I don't think so. He just don't, I mean doesn't, like to use words. Prowl says he had something bad happen to him and that's why he only uses his wings to talk."

Thundercracker grunted and finished whatever he had been doing with Bumblebee's leg "Are you in any more pain?"

"No," Bumblebee replied as he flexed his foot.

"How about your friend?"

"Blue's okay. He's just doesn't like you," Bumblebee smiled sweetly.

"Go figure," Thundercracker deadpanned "Don't move around too much and your leg will be fine." He turned to look at Bluestreak on top of the shelf. "I promise not to drop you, if you promise not to bite me."

Bluestreak seemed to think about it for a moment before lowering his wings in submission.

"That means its okay for you to pick him up," Bumblebee informed Thundercracker.

"If you say so," said Thundercracker as he picked the larger of the two sparklings off the shelf. He set Bluestreak down on the berth next to Bumblebee. As soon as Thundercracker let go of the sparkling, Bluestreak took another swipe at him and scratched the large seekers paint.

"Sparkling will cease hostile actions," came a second voice from the doorway.

Bluestreak hissed again and puffed out his doorwings as the new mech approached. Bumblebee curled closer to the other sparkling.

"Thundercracker: status report on sparklings?"

"Both sparklings are fine, Soundwave. The little yellow one has been warned about moving around too much on his leg," said Thundercracker.

Both sparklings froze at the sound of the new mech's designation. They had heard about Soundwave from their caretakers. If there was a mech more terrifying than Megatron and Shockwave, it was Soundwave. Bumblebee curled as close as he could get to Bluestreak, while Bluestreak planted himself firmly in between the evil mechs and his best friend.

"Report: satisfactory," said Soundwave. He turned and left the room.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Bumblebee.

Thundercracker sighed "Right now, nothing. Now get some rest. While Soundwave and I are looking after you, you will be perfectly safe."

Bumblebee looked at Bluestreak "I don't think Bluestreak believes you."

"Bluestreak does not like me."

"I don't think I believe you."

Thundercracker sighed again as he left the two sparklings alone in their room. As soon as the door slid shut, Bluestreak hopped up and tested it to see if it would open. He gave it a few hard tugs, but it refused to move. Bluestreak crawled back up to Bumblebee.

"I'm scared Blue," said Bumblebee as he snuggled next to his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Has there been any word?"<p>

Optimus turned as Prowl approached his desk. "No. The investigation into the false room shows that they were in there at some point."

"There was no indication of its use in the logs," said Prowl.

"I know," said Optimus "Nevertheless, there was physical evidence at the scene to indicate that something or someone was in it." Optimus hesitated.

"Optimus, there was no record of either sparkling in the ship's log. It was as if the log was hacked just to change that detail," said Prowl.

"We know they were on that shuttle, Prowl. We personally placed them inside. We…we found physical evidence of one of them being hurt in the crash."

Prowl stiffened "Yet their bodies have not been discovered."

"No and it does not look as if they will be. We suspect they were taken, though secretly. I do not think those who took them wanted anyone else to know they were there," said Optimus.

Prowl dropped his doorwings. "I shall come up with search and rescue scenarios."

"Please do," Optimus nodded "And Prowl, be careful what you say to Ironhide and Chromia. They nearly took off one of Blaster's arms when they were last updated on the situation.


	6. Homesick

Sorry about such a long wait. I've been really busy. I have not forgotten this story. I think I mentioned in Chapter 1 how I'll be really slow on updates, but will finish this fic. Never fear, I will finish this story. It does have an ending, just not a written one as of tonight. As a reminder I do not own Transformer because if I did I would have Bluestreak in every version of the series. So here is Chapter 6. Please let me know of any grammar/spelling errors. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

><p>Ironhide quietly walked into his and Chromia's quarters. He almost sighed as the door shut behind him, almost. Ironhide, as a rule, did not sigh. He made his way over to the only door that stood open from the main room. One glance and Ironhide knew Chromia was once again in Bumblebee's room, trying to straighten up a nonexistent mess.<p>

"I keep thinking that Bee is just staying with one of his friends. That I'll blink and he'll be back in here playing with his blocks," Chromia said as she refolded one of Bumblebee's favorite blankets.

"I know Mia," said Ironhide.

Chromia turned to face her bondmate. She took in the dents and scraps marring her bondmate's frame. "Did you destroy the practice range again?"

Ironhide grunted, "No. Inferno and I decided to blow off some steam. Red kicked him out of the Security Room."

"Did they have another fight?"

"No, the twins, uh, needed things explained to them. They were asking more questions about…about Blue and Bee."

Chromia nodded. "I forget how young they really are." Chromia closed her optics and let out a deep sigh.

"We'll get them back Mia. I know we will," Ironhide brought his mate in close.

"Before it's too late."

* * *

><p>"Query: sparklings secure?" Soundwave did not turn around as Thundercracker returned to the security room in the small outpost.<p>

"They are as secure as possible," said Thundercracker "I take it Megatron brought your story about potential Autobot intel that might have been ejected from the ship?"

"Affirmative: Megatron easily persuaded on some things. Ravage: sent to look after sparklings," Soundwave turned back to look at the monitors.

"Please tell me that crazy cyber-feline is in the vents and not in the actual room," groaned Thundercracker.

"Ravage: intelligent and subtle," Soundave tapped a few keys on the consol.

"What are you doing?" asked Thundercracker.

"Mission: hide all evidence of sparklings and create reasons to maintain presents here until further action can be taken."

"What about the grunts?"

"Instructions: simple. Most are not required, but some needed to keep up appearance. They are to search the area and will find what we want them to."

Thundercracker visibly relaxed. "They will be safe."

"Query: why so concerned about the sparklings?"

Thundercracker bristled at the question. "It is nothing. One of them just reminds me of those I have lost."

"The Praxian: you had family in Praxus."

Thundercracker nodded. "There is almost no use in hiding things from you telepaths. I lost my co-creation, his mate and their sparkling in the attack. My co-creation was a winged grounder like my sire. The Praxian, Bluestreak, looks very similar to him. I never met the… the sparkling, but I enjoyed the stories my co-creation would send me when I first joined the Decepticons."

"Query: why did you not leave after the fall?"

Thundercracker smiled bitterly "You've already read my mind. I don't think it's necessary to vocalize it." Thundercracker made his way to the door. "I'm going to recharge. Wake me if there are any problems."

"Thundercracker: sparklings will be safe. Soundwave: assure."

* * *

><p>Bluestreak was not a happy little mech. The big blue evil mech calling himself Thundercracker and the nasty mech that his Prowl had told him to always stay away from, Soundwave, had at least had the decency to leave them alone. Now all they had to do was figure out how to get out of there and get back home. A locked door stood in his and Bumblebee's way to freedom.<p>

Bluestreak scanned the room. The door was locked and he did not have the skills to figure out how to unlock it. He would need to watch Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Jazz more closely next time they did their tricks to get the doors open. That trick that always sent Red Alert to Rachet for a few groons, because he would start sparking. The door was out, but Prowl had taught him the importance of looking for other ways of finding an escape route. On second look, he noticed a small square vent near the shelf the evil blue one had put him on earlier. It was just like the one Bumblebee had crawled through the first time they met.

Bluestreak poked Bumblebee. "Huh?" mumbled Bumblebee as he slowly came out of recharge. "What is it Blue?"

Bluestreak rapidly moved his wings. _Look Bee a vent! I bet it'll get us out of here._

"You really think we can get out that way?" asked Bumblebee.

Bluestreak nodded.

"Okay Blue, I trust you," said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee followed Bluestreak towards the shelf near the vent. With a little bit of wiggling, Bluestreak was able to hoist Bumblebee up onto the shelf. It was a little harder to get Bluestreak up onto the shelf; Bumblebee was not as strong as Bluestreak. After a few unsuccessful attempts at pulling the larger sparkling by his servos, Bluestreak finally took a running leap and managed to grab a hold of the ledge. After that it was easier for Bumblebee to help pull Bluestreak up and did not harm his doorwings.

"Are you sure about this Blue?" asked Bumblebee "What do we do when we get out of here?"

Bluestreak paused. Prowl had always told him that if he was ever taken by Decepticons that he was supposed to get away and that the Autobots would always find him. Prowl had promised that he would always find him. Prowl was never wrong. Prowl never broke a promise. Bluestreak signaled to Bumblebee that it would be alright and that they would be found by the Autobots, just as long as they got out of the Decepticon's base, they would be found by Prowl and Ironhide.

"If you say so Blue," said Bumblebee "How do we get the vent open?"

Bluestreak opened a small compartment on his leg and pulled out a small multi-utility knife that Prowl had given him. He flicked it open to a setting that would allow him to get the vent off of the wall. _They did not bother to check my compartments,_ Bluestreak signaled to Bumblebee. _These Cons aren't very bright._

Bumblebee giggled "I noticed. You bit Thunderhead really hard."

Bluestreak smiled as he started to open the vent. It was not very difficult, but Bluestreak still wanted to check for traps like Jazz had told him to. Seeing nothing he signaled to Bee, _follow me quietly._ He slowly started to inch forward, keeping his doorwings close to his frame.

"I hope we get home soon Blue," whispered Bumblebee before he followed his larger friend into the small dark space.


	7. Big Bad Kitty Cat

Happy New Years Eve. I finished this yesterday. Let me know if there are any errors and what you think. Have a great 2013. Oh and I still don't own anything.

This chapter is written from Ravage's point of view, though I do not make that very obvious.

* * *

><p>The vents were small and dark with a lot of dust. Neither sparkling had been upgraded with headlights since Ratchet claimed that they only encouraged mischievous behavior, so they had to feel along the walls to figure out where they were headed. Bluestreak picked, at random, different paths to take. They had smooth progress for all of five breems.<p>

"Blue, I think I hear something," whispered Bumblebee. Bluestreak was unable to answer, but he paused for a klik. There was a slight sound of metal hitting metal. Both sparklings froze.

"What are we going to do?" Bumblebee asked. Bluestreak did not have a chance to try and signal Bumblebee because right in front of him was a huge dark grey quadruped. Bluestreak might have mistaken the mech in front of him for Steeljaw except Steeljaw was gold in color, not grey.

Immediately Bluestreak began to back up as fast as he could and knocked into Bumblebee. The vent groaned with the stress of the two sparklings' weight and began to buckle. Bluestreak was not sure how he ended up in a brightly lit hallway, but he did know that his doorwings would probably never be the same again. His back was in horrible pain and Bumblebee's wiggling was not helping.

Above the two fallen sparklings, the quadruped that was definitely not Steeljaw jumped from the broken vent and landed gracefully next to the entangled pair. Without warning, Bluestreak felt something grab hold of him and pull him backwards into a closet. A moment later Bumblebee was also in the closet. The quadruped had barely closed the door of the closet, when the two sparklings heard several mechs stomp into the vacated hall.

"What was that?" demanded a harsh voice.

"No idea, but something's messed up the vent," said another mech.

"Maybe it was Soundwave's little pets again," a high pitched voice said.

"Yeah, it's likely a failed prank?"

"Or they got into another fight?"

"Report: Ripclaw," Soundwave's monotone voice entered the mix.

"S-Soundwave, well sir it looks like something or someone fell out of the vent, sir," said the high pitched voice.

"Damage: minor?" asked Soundwve.

"Looks to be sir."

"Assignment: Rumble, Frenzy repair damage," Soundwave ordered. "Dismissed."

"Aw, but boss," grumbled either Rumble or Frenzy.

"Order: now," said Soundwave.

Rumble and Frenzy continued to complain, but their words were not loud enough for Bluestreak and Bumblebee to hear. After a few breems, the storage closet was opened. Soundwave stood in the doorway, a fearsome presence to the young bots.

"Ravage: sparklings unharmed?" asked Soundwave.

Ravage moved from in front of the sparklings to show they were mostly physically unharmed. Bluestreak's doorwing was slightly out of place and Bumblebee had managed to undo some of the repair work Thundercracker had done to his leg. Soundwave picked up them up and held them close.

"Objective: make sure hallways clear," Soundwave ordered Ravage.

Ravage disappeared down the hallway. Soundwave waited a klik before following. It did not take long for him to reach the room Bumblebee and Bluestreak had been in before their adventure in the vents. He set them back down on the berth and moved to the open vent. The young bots did not see what he did to the vent, but soon after each vent had a slightly blue glow behind them.

"Containment field: locked. Sparklings: foolish. Command: do not leave room again. Safe: here," said Soundwave as he turned back to them and quickly repaired their small injuries.

The door swished opened again. Soundwave visibly, tensed then relaxed as he realized that it was Thundercrack.

"What happened?" demanded Thundercracker.

"Situation: under control," replied Soundwave.

"That was not what I asked," said Thundercracker. "I asked what happened. There is a hole in the ceiling of hallway C12 and I highly doubt you would have come here if there wasn't a problem."

"Thundercracker: recharge needed," said Soundwave.

"Do not tell me what I need or don't need Soundwave. You might be my superior, but my-"

"Thundercracker: desist," commanded Soundwave firmly "Sparklings: attempted escape as predicted. Ravage: found and protected. Situation: under control," interrupted Soundwave "Orders: Thundercracker recharge."

Thundercracker glared at Soundwave with tired optics. "Fine, but I asked you to wake me if there were any problems. There was a problem and-"

"Situation: under control," said Soundwave for the third time. Though his voice was monotone, Bumblebee thought he sounded frustrated. "Observation: Thundercracker exhausted. Suggestion: recharge."

"Alright Soundwave," said Thundercracker in defeat. He turned to leave, when an unexpected voice spoke.

"I hate you," said the voice, filled with static from disuse.

All optics turned to look at the youngling with doorwings. He was glaring at Thundercracker as if he could do him harm with only a look. For the first time in over a vorn, Bluestreak had spoken.

"You hate me?" asked Thundercracker, a small smile on his faceplates.

Bluestreak flicked his doorwings and nodded his head once.

"Good," said Thundercracker. "I expect nothing less." With that he walked out the door, his wings held far too stiff to be comfortable.

"Ravage: watch sparklings. Orders: do not allow them to leave," said Soundwave to Ravage who had returned when neither sparkling was paying attention. With a tail flick, Ravage curled up in a ball near the door. "Suggestion: sparklings recharge."

As soon as the door had closed behind Soundwave, Bumblebee turned to Bluestreak. "You spoke," said Bumblebee.

Bluestreak flicked his wings, his voice hurt his throat.

"Why?" asked Bumblebee.

Bluestreak gave Bumblebee an inquisitive look.

"Why did you talk now? Why not when Prowl wanted you to?"

Bluestreak bowed his head and brought his doorwings in close. He released air from his vents and said in the same voice filled with static: "I wasn't sure what would come out if I tried to."

"Huh?"

Bluestreak made some movements with his doorwings. It was more comfortable than trying to vocalize what he was thinking.

"You have too many words in your head and they get stuck?" asked Bumblebee "Is it like how I don't know lots of words like Prowl and Optimus?"

Bluestreak thought for a moment, and then he nodded. He was not sure how much Bumblebee knew or understood what happened in Praxis or what was happening now, but Bluestreak tried to tell him as much as he could. Bluestreak pulled Bumblebee into a hug and they soon fell into recharge, their silent guard watching over them.


	8. Why Can't We Keep Them

I managed to update! Yaya! This happened because I suddenly had a massive amount of emails telling me that a bunch of people were following my story. Thanks you guys! As a reward: an update. Please let me know if there are any errors and what you guys think of the chapter.

On another note: the end of the chapter is left a little open as to what can happen next (or not, but no spoilers), but fear not the next chapter will not be the last chapter. I'm planning at least 2 to 3 more chapters after this one. Thank you all again.

* * *

><p>Rumble and Frenzy were not always the easiest mechs to work with, but Soundwave had to admit that they were very good at whatever task they were assigned. The pair had efficiently cleaned up the collapsed vent without drawing further attention to it, though they did express their annoyance. Most of those who witnessed the destruction had assumed it had been their handy work to begin with. Soundwave was pleased that the sparklings had remained undetected by the rest of the outpost.<p>

"Alright boss, spill, what're plannin' on doing with those brats?" asked Rumble.

"Objective: return sparklings to Autobots," said Soundwave.

"Why?" asked Frenzy "Those Autodolts don't need them."

"Reason: Decepticon Army is no place for sparklings."

"We could look after 'em," said Frenzy "Teach 'em how to crush stuff and-"

"Negative: Sparklings belong with Autobots," said Soundwave.

"Yeah, why'd we want any sparklings anyway?" asked Rumble.

"I don't know. It might be fun," said Frenzy looking sheepish.

"Rumble, Frenzy new assignment: return Autobot location beacons to functional status," said Soundwave as he handed the two hackers locator beacons with an Autobot symbol engraved on the side.

"What do ya want these for? Those Autodolts will be lead right to us if we fix them," grumbled Rumble.

"Precisely. Objective: abandon outpost and leave sparklings here to be found by Autobots," said Soundwave. "Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw are destroying all useful Decepticon data. Ravage: sparkling-sitting."

"Bet the kitty cat loves that," muttered Frenzy.

"Objective: evacuate outpost within the orn."

"Sure thing boss," said Frenzy.

"We'll get this up and running for you," said Rumble.

Rumble and Frenzy preferred to work where they were least likely to be seen or interrupted. A lot of 'cons took pleasure in getting back at the pair for some prank that they had pulled and usually they deserved the payback, thus they had built themselves a small bunker close to Soundwave's workstation. There they could work on the assignments Soundwave gave them or a few pranks and not be harassed. Soundwave could also easily check on them from time to time, to make sure they stayed focus and intervene if he thought they might seriously hurt themselves with whatever prank they might be trying to set up with them. There had been one close call with a high pressured paint bomb that had nearly turned deadly for the pair.

"I don't see why we have to give them back," said Frenzy. "We could teach them all the important stuff. Like how to get back at Skywarp when he glues us to the ceiling."

"Drop it Frenz," said Rumble. "You heard the boss man; they have to go back to those Autodolts."

"Why? The boss does fine with us. He could keep them with him like he keeps us. Ow!" Frenzy dropped the wire that had sent electricity through his servo.

Rumble sighed, "Sure, boss man could take care of those little runts, but they're Autobot sparklings. They ain't gonna trust us. And Megatron or Shockwave might try something with 'em. It's best to just let 'em go on back."

"Still wish they could stay here with us," said Frenzy "I like sparklings. Ravage's lucky to get to watch 'em."

"Yeah, bet ole kitty cat just loves watching the little brats," grumbled Rumble.

"Well I heard purring," Frenzy said quietly.

Rumble sighed "Frenzy, they have to go back. Why do ya think the boss and ole TC have them hidden away from the other 'cons? It's cause they'd hurt 'em. They try to punt us anytime they get, what makes ya think they wouldn't do that to those sparklings? They need to be with the Autobolts."

"I guess your right bro. Just wish we could play with 'em a bit. Bet they'd like our video games. Especially the racing ones," said Frenzy sadly.

Several groons later after they had finished working, Soundwave gave Frenzy permission to see the sparklings, while he went over the work done on the location beacons. Frenzy brought with him a data pad filled with his favorite racing games.

The two sparklings sprang up from where they had been seated on the berth. They attempted to run past Frenzy, through the open door, and to freedom. Frenzy managed to catch the smaller yellow sparkling by the scruff of his neck plates. Ravage pounced onto the larger grey sparkling and pinned him so that his doorwings would not get too crushed.

"Yo, where ya running to Autobrats?" asked Frenzy.

"Lemme go!" squealed the yellow one.

"Why should I?" asked Frenzy.

Ravage and Frenzy signaled the door to close and lock. Once they knew the room was secure, they let the two sparklings up.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Frenzy.

Bumblebee and Bluestreak once again retreated to the berth and tried to ignore the new presence. "Hey don't be like that," said Frenzy. "I just wanted to give ya'll a present." Ravage settled back down into a silent visual.

"Present?" asked Bumblebee.

"Don't talk to 'im Bee," said Bluestreak.

"Aw, it's a lot of fun. I promise and you can keep it," said Frenzy waving the data pad in the air.

"Come on Blue? What harm could a data pad do?" asked Bee.

"It could have viruses on it!"

"Now ya just sound like Red," said Bee.

"But-"

"Look, I promise that there aren't any viruses on this pad. It's just a few racing games," said Frenzy. He turned on the data pad and held it up for the two sparklings to see. "See nothing scary."

"Cool!" said Bumblebee. He jumped off of the berth and scampered over to Frenzy. "Can I try one?"

"Sure," said Frenzy brightly. He pulled up a game and started showing Bumblebee how to play. "This one's my favorite. It has the best controls and the coolest places to race."

Bluestreak growled. He did not like this new Decepticon. He especially did not like how close he was to Bumblebee. How did Bumblebee not see that this was an enemy?

"Wow," said Bumblebee. "Hey Blue, you gotta see this!" Bluestreak growled again. "Blue?"

"It's cool. You can show him later," said Frenzy. He was a little disappointed that the other sparkling would not come over and see the games, but at least the yellow sparkling was having fun.

Half way through the first game, Ravage got up and left Frenzy to guard the sparklings. Bluestreak eventually came down from his perch on the berth, but kept his distance. After a few more games with Bumblebee, Soundwave entered.

"Frenzy: needed elsewhere," said Soundwave. "Assistance: appreciated."

Frenzy smiled sadly. "Back at ya boss man. Thanks for playing with me Bee." Bumblebee held out the data pad. "No you can keep it. It's a gift."

"Thanks Frenzy," said Bumblebee with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess," said Bluestreak quietly.

"Suggestion: sparklings rest," said Soundwave. Suddenly Bumblebee and Bluestreak began to feel very tired. Within kliks they had fallen into recharge. Soundwave gathered them up and gently placed them onto the berth and covered them with a mesh blanket. Behind his battle mask, Soundwave gently smiled.

"Everything is ready," a voice came from the doorway. "The base has been evacuated. They can finally go home."

"Situation: acceptable Thundercracker. Orders: seal the base. The sparklings must not escape before the Autobots arrive."

"Already on it," said Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker: regret leaving sparkling?" asked Soundwave.

"He's safer with the Autobots," Thundercracker paused. "I was ordered to kill my brother. I don't want to be ordered to kill the last piece of him that still exists."

"Secret: safe with Soundwave," said Soundwave.

Thundercracker smiled, his gaze lingered on the larger sparkling "Thanks Soundwave. Let's send them home."

Soundwave set the location beacon to activate in a groon and locked the door to the small room that had turned into a sanctuary. "Sparklings should not wake. Precautions: in place if they do."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," said Thundercracker.


	9. One More Snag

Hi everyone, sorry it has taken me a while to post an update. It's my last semester and job hunting has been a stressful experience. I also had to write my own manga for a class this semester and have spent a lot of time on that. I might be posting it on Deviant Art when I get the chance. I'm experimenting with horror and different techniques.

This is not quite the end, but I have started it. I'm playing prom dress rugby tomorrow! Last year, I broke my collar bone playing and that's what started the Lost and Alone and Wailing in the Night stories (has it really been that long?). I hope I don't have any injuries tomorrow! Anyway thank you for reviews and support. Once again I do not own anything and I hope you leave a review.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee felt like he had those little metal marbles Wheeljack lets him play with when Ratchet and Chromia are not around rolling around inside his processor and that he was looking through one of the weird windows in the washracks. He tried to sit up, but found that his whole body did not want to listen to his thoughts. He could kind of see a grey blob that sort of looked like his friend, but he was not entirely sure.<p>

After a few more kliks of trying to make the funny feelings in his helm to go away, he managed to sit up and move the blanket off of him. He could now see that Bluestreak was next to him and in the process of trying to keep his optics online.

"B-blue," Bumblebee stuttered "Y-you o-okay?"

Bluestreak could barely nod. "Yur helm's got weird stuff in it too?" There was another barely there nod. Bumblebee curled up next to Bluestreak. "It'll be okay, I think."

After about a breem, the two sparklings were both able to sit up without too much of a struggle. "It's really quiet," said Bumblebee.

"Yeah," Bluestreak mumbled.

Bumblebee slowly lowered himself off of the birth they had been lying on. He managed to land on his tiny aft and was able to quickly get to his feet without stumbling. He held the datapad that Frenzy had given him tightly in his servos. Bluestreak followed at an even slower pace. They went over to the door.

"Do ya think it's still locked?" Bumblebee asked his friend.

Bluestreak shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try again," he said and reached out with one tiny servo. Both sparklings jumped back when the door whooshed open.

"Hey Blue," said Bumblebee "Ya think this is like one of those trap things Jazz told us about?"

"Maybe," replied Bluestreak.

They both peaked out around the frame. They could not hear anything nor see anyone in the hallway. It was an eerily silent experience.

"I don't think no one's there," said Bumblebee in a loud whisper.

"Me neither," Bluestreak said in a much lower whisper.

"Which way do ya think's the exit is?" asked Bluestreak.

Bluestreak tilted his head and flared out his doorwings. "There's a draft that way," said Bluestreak pointing left.

"How do ya know that?" asked Bumblebee.

"Prowl and Smoky told me how."

"Wish I could do that."

Bluestreak shrugged, grabbed Bumblebee's servo and started leading him down the hall. It did not take long for them to reach a larger room that connected to more hallways.

"Which way now?" Bumblebee asked Bluestreak. Bluestreak flared out his doorwings again. After a few moments, he started to slowly walk around the room.

When Bluestreak returned to Bumblebee he shook his head. "I can't tell," he said. "The air's swirling around too much."

"Oh," sighed Bumblebee.

"You know you can clip that 'pad to your arm," said Bluestreak eyeing the evil datapad.

"Really?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, it has those sticky things on it so it sticks to us," said Bluestreak.

Bumblebee lifted up his arm and the datapad in the opposite servo. He managed to snap the datapad onto him without any trouble. "Hey I did it!"

"Well ,well, well," said a deep new voice. Both sparklings jumped and whipped around to see a horrible mech with startling red optics, a nasty smirk, and ugly green armor.

"So this is what Soundwave had been hiding. Lord Megatron will be pleased."

"What is it Ripper?" asked a second mech with a brutish faceplate and dark orange armor.

"Two little lost sparklings," the first mech, Ripper, grinned. "There're all alone with no one here to look after them. We ought to take them to Lord Megatron."

"Shockwave might pay better to have 'em," said the dark orange mech.

"True, I heard he's been looking for lil ones," said Ripper taking a few steps closer to the two sparklings as they started backing up.

"Yeah," the orange one continued "a pair of 'em right? Brothers or something?"

"I think it was a set of twins. These two ain't twins, but I'm sure ole' Shocky would be happy to have them."

Bumblebee and Bluestreak had managed to be backed up against the wall. He green mech who they identified as Ripper stood in front of them. Bluestreak, who was slightly taller than Bumblebee, barely made it to the knee plates of the mech.

"Aw, they're so cute," said the orange one. "Do you think they're Autobrats?"

"Likely why there's a distress signal going off for them," said Ripper.

Bluestreak felt Bumblebee shiver next to him. Keeping as calm as he could, Bluestreak began to signal Bumblebee with his doorwings. Bumblebee barely nodded that he got Bluestreak's message.

As one the two sparklings took off down a random hallway. It took a few moments for the two large mechs to register what had happened, then they chased after the little two large mechs to register what had happened, then they chased after the little ones. Luckily for Bumblebee and Bluestreak, they had managed to get a fairly good head start.

"Go down that way," growled Ripper. "We'll surround them."

The two mechs nearly collided when they met each other again. "Wait," said Ripper. "Did they get past you?"

"No," said the orange mech.

Ripper snarled "Where did those little scrappers get to?"

"Wait a tick," said the orange mech. "The vents!"

"The vents?"

"Yeah, those Autobolt spies love the vents. That little pet of Soundwave's always manages to root 'em out," said the orange mech proudly.

"Slag!" said Ripper. "We'll have to wait them out. They can't stay up there forever."

"Quiet a klik," said the orange mech.

"What did I say about giving me orders Hammer?"

"Oh can it Rip. If you're quiet enough we can hear those little runts in the vents!" said the orange mech, now known as Hammer.

Ripper growled again, but humored Hammer. Sure enough they could just barely hear the tapping of metal on metal a little way ahead of them. Ripper gave Hammer a signal and pointed in the direction of the tapping.

"I don't know Hammer," said Ripper. "I don't think those little runts would be smart enough for that."

"But Ripper you just…" Ripper smacked Hammer upside the head and then put a finger to his lips. Hammer smiled as he realized what Ripper was doing. They made their way over to the tapping noise.

"You know Hammer, sometimes I think you were dropped on your helm one too many times as a sparkling," said Ripper.

"Aw, no need to be mean," laughed Hammer.

"Yeah, all that falling can't be good for a little sparkling," said Ripper as he reached up and ripped out part of the ceiling and making a huge hole in the vent. Bumblebee and Bluestreak shrieked as they fell to the ground. However unlike their fall with Ravage, the two sparklings managed to curl themselves up and get back to their feet quick enough to run between the larger mechs peds.

"Frag they're smart!" snapped Hammer.

Bumblebee and Bluestreak ran as fast and as hard as they could. They eventually managed to get back to the room with the many hallways attached to it. They picked another hall and made several twists and turns before hitting a dead-end with no vent opening in sight.

"Ha ha, looks like our little scrappers have themselves cornered," laughed Ripper cruelly.

"Looks like Shocky's getting some new test subjects," snickered Hammer.

"Now be good little runts and come without a fuss," said Ripper bending down to grab Bluestreak who had Bumblebee behind him.


	10. Homecoming

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I finally finished school, but I'm starting a new job and had to find an apartment and car. I am no longer a poor college student. Now I'm a poor office worker. Anyway there is still one more chapter on the way. I hope it gets up soon. By the way Mirage talks very formal and without contractions because that is how I picture him talking. Think Ziva from NCIS.

I ask once again that if anyone spots any grammer/spelling errors please let me know so I can fix them. Oh and I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Suddenly there were two loud popping noises and the two large mechs froze. Before either sparkling could move, the two mechs fell forward and did not move again. Bluestreak and Bumblebee looked up to see an empty hallway until there was a slight shimmer and an icy blue mech materialized in front of them.<p>

"Thank Primus," he said. "It is okay. I am Mirage. See here is my Autobot insignia."

As soon as the two sparklings saw the Autobot's mark on the mech's arm, they raced up to him. Mirage activated his cloak once he had Bumblebee and Bluestreak secure. "Don't worry you two; I will get you back to where you belong."

* * *

><p>Blaster was the first to notice the distress signal. It was coming from a known Decepticon sector, but it was definitely Autobot in origin. Perhaps one of their operatives had run into some problems, or it could be a distraction from something bigger.<p>

"Hey boss," said Blaster over his comm to the head of communications, a cranky old mech called Audiodisk. "Got a signal here that looks a little out of place." Blaster sent the data along with the message.

"Send it to Ops," was the reply "You're right, it does look like something the 'Cons would use to distract us."

Blaster sent an acknowledgement then commed Jazz. "Yo Jazz, got a live one for you and your mechs."

"Thanks mech. I'll see ya later tonight," said Jazz.

Jazz looked at the transmitted data. A few kliks was all it took for Jazz to process what he was sent. "Prowler, I think I got us a lead. I'm headed your way."

Prowl sent a short ping in reply. Jazz commed a few more of his operatives and started planning the mission, he could not let Prowl have all the fun. He entered Prowl's office in record time without running.

"Mirage is our best bet," said Prowl without looking up as the door opened.

"That was my thinkin'," said Jazz. "I want Hound and Tinpipe for back up."

"That should be doable with these plans." Prowl handed Jazz a data pad. "I am certain I covered all of your usual specifications."

The plan matched the skeleton layout of what he had been working on before entering Prowl's office. "That area is littered with old lookout posts for the Neutrals. The signal appears to be coming from one of them, but just in case it is being altered, I have made three separate versions of this plan with the modifications necessary."

"That's my Prowler," smiled Jazz.

"It is Prowl, Jazz, Prowl," said Prowl.

"Sure thing _Prowler_," purred Jazz. He then became serious. "What do your numbers say about it bein' the lil ones?"

Prowl shook his head, then slowly looked into Jazz's optics. "Please Jazz, I do not wish to get my hopes up just yet. For all we know this is a trap."

"Seems a pretty simple one," said Jazz. "Doesn't seem Megsie's style, or ole Screamer's for that matter. They'd out right threaten or taunt us, specially OP and Ironhide."

"True," said Prowl. "Megsie?"

"Makes 'im sound less," Jazz waved his servo in the air looking for the right word. "Less angry and, I don't know, angsty."

"Angsty?" Prowl quirked an optic ridge at Jazz as the door chimed.

Mirage, Hound, and Tinpipe filed into Prowl's office as he released the door's lock. "Mechs," said Jazz. "This mission is of utmost importance and secrecy. Nothing leaves this room until ya'll get back." It was going to be a long cycle.

* * *

><p>Mirage was a little surprised that the two sparklings jumped right into his arms, but did not say anything. He would talk to Jazz later about educating the little ones on being more cautious around strangers. They should have at least asked for his identification card along with the insignia. No matter, at least they had not run from him.<p>

"Tinpipe, I found Bumblebee and Bluestreak. I believe Jazz was correct that they were the source of the distress signal. Meet me back with Hound," Mirage said over the comm to Tinpipe.

_Acknowledged_ Tinpipe commed back, this time not out loud.

Bluestreak and Bumblebee did remember the return trip. As soon as Mirage had taken them outside, they had fallen asleep. They woke up in a bright orange room on comfy berths with blankets tucked all around them and a steady beeping sound. When Bumblebee again onlined his optics, they were fuzzy and he could not see straight.

"Look who's finally awake," said a gruff, but gentle voice. "Everyone was so worried about you two."

Bumblebee rubbed the sleepiness out of his optics and looked towards the source of the voice. "Ratchet?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, it's me dear one," said Ratchet as he smiled.

"Aw, Bee, I'm so glad you're back," said Ironhide picking up the yellow sparkling. "You ain't leavin' mine or 'Mia's sight for a long time."

"Don't worry 'Hide," smirked Jazz. "Neither o' these lil ones are goin no where anytime soon."

Bumblebee glanced over his shoulder to see him leaning against some of the cabinets. Prowl was holding Bluestreak in a chair near the berth they had been lying on. Bluestreak had his faceplate buried in the side of Prowl's neck. A little further back, Bumblebee spotted the blue and red frame of Optimus Prime.

"It is such a relief to have the two of you home," said Prowl.

"Least the twins will stop raisin hell wit out their favorite buds," Jazz said twirling some metal wire between his clawed hands.

"Red Alert won't have to keep them locked in his security booth anymore," said Ratchet.

"Or in your empty supply room," said Ironhide. The adults chuckled. The twins had been causing a lot of trouble for their young guardian and older brother.

"I'm glad we're home," said a quiet voice. All of the adults froze and slowly turned to the source. A small fizzing sound filled the air and Prowl's optics went out.

"Wow, Blue," said Jazz. "When did ya find your voice?"


	11. At the End of All Things

So this is the final chapter, for the last day of summer vacation for me. Tomorrow I start life as an actual adult (scared!). I'm sorry it took so long to post. I struggled a little (*coff* *coff* a lot) to write this. It's not my best and it's not creative or imaginative at all. I'd like to thank all of the people who read, reviewed, followed and fav'ed this story, not to mentioned put up with my infrequent updates. Please enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to let me know if there is anything wrong spelling or grammer wise.

* * *

><p>The war had been long and brutal. Spanning millennia and finally ending on a tiny planet called Earth. The last battle had been quick, yet devastating for both sides. Most of the details of the battle are unknown, but what is fact is that a single stray shot pierced Megatron in the weakest part of his armor at the back of the knee. In seconds the warlord was finished. Starscream and Soundwave were both quickly captured and subdued. The war that had ripped Cybertron apart was over in a matter of moments.<p>

The Decepticons were rounded up and put into Autobot custody until an agreement could be reached between Autobots, humans and Decepticons about what to do next. Most parties, mainly the humans, were calling for the helm of each and every Decepticon on Earth. Optimus Prime did not and could not condone anymore death to his people. Starscream and Soundwave, as well as a newly captured Shockwave on Cybertron, wanted the protection for the remaining Decepticon soldiers.

Thundercracker sat in a cell in the solitary section of the Autobot brig. Being in solitary did not stop him from hearing Skywarp attempt to escape every few Earth hours nor Starscream's screeching about the lack of proper sky visibility. He had to break up a verbal fight between Motormaster and Scrapper. Many of the other high ranking leaders were surprised by how high a vocabulary Motormaster possessed. Soundwave had not made a sound since his capture. His cassettes had been placed in another holding area, except Ratbat who had been taken in by Blaster because he was too young to be away from a docking bay.

The worst thing about being in solitary though was the lack of direct access to the sky. Thundercracker did not even have a window to look through. It was almost maddening, but the Autobots were not completely cruel. Every day he was given an hour outside to stretch his wings. Starscream claimed that he alone had lobbied for this luxury, but Thundercracker had his suspicions that the Autobot fliers had had a servo in it too.

Thundercracker did not squander his hour outside. He soared for his audience, usually the grumpy red mech with the big guns, one of the Autobot wannabe seekers, and the winged grey mech attempting to hide in the shadows. He enjoyed their reactions, as subtle as they might be.

It was a quiet sunny afternoon a few weeks after his incarceration, when a change occurred. The guard came to take him outside for his hour of wind as usual, but instead of the surly red mech, it was the silver mech who came to escort him. The flight was normal and the other Autobot, the one who tended to crash a lot because he saw a shiny object, did not annoy him as much as usual. After the flight the silver mech stepped forward and dismissed the other mech, but made no move to restrain Thundercracker.

There was a slightly awkward silence. It stretched between the two mechs and Thundercracker could not help but shift from ped to ped. Thundercracker finally broke the tension. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The other mech stared for a few more moments before finally speaking. "You were there."

Thundercracker raised an eye ridge. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You were there the night Praxus fell. I remember your voice," said the mech.

"Is that all?" asked Thundercracker.

"No," continued the mech. "I remember you a second time. You kept Bee and me safe. You and Soundwave hid us when our transport crashed."

"Your point being?"

"Why didn't you kill me then?" asked Bluestreak. "You killed my parents. I heard the mech with you, you were told to kill us all. Why didn't you kill me? I was completely helpless."

Thundercracker seemed to sag. His wings dipped lower against his back. He closed the distance between him and Bluestreak and reached out his hand as though to touch the other mech. "You look so much like him, do you know that?"

Bluestreak looked like he did not know what to do. Thundercracker gently touched his faceplates. His optics obtained a faraway look.

"I could never harm you Bluestreak," said Thundercracker. "If I had perhaps been stronger I would have been able to save my brother, but at least I was able to save you. Besides, if I hadn't Megatron would still be alive. You really are the best shot."

"You knew-"

"Of course I did," smiled Thundercracker.

"Bluestreak, what are ya doin'?" Ironhide bellowed. He had been wondering why no one had returned Thundercracker to his cell.

"I'm sorry Hide," said Bluestreak stepping in front of the former Decepticon. "I needed this, just the two of us."

"What?" sputtered Ironhide. "Look, kid, Prowl and Red are sparking up a storm with just you out here with him. Get back inside. I'll take the prisoner back to his cell."

"Don't hurt him," pleaded Bluestreak.

Ironhide paused. "I won't do that kid. Now get."

"I apologies," said Thundercracker to Bluestreak.

"We'll talk again," said Bluestreak.

"I doubt that," grumbled Ironhide. The two other mechs ignored him.

Bluestreak took one last look at Thundercracker before heading back inside the ark. Ironhide roughly grabbed hold of Thundercracker and placed stasis cuffs around his wrists. Thundercracker found himself thrown against the side of the cliff.

"Don't you dare touch him," hissed Ironhide.

Thundercracker sighed. "I won't."

Ironhide held him tightly for a few kilks longer before setting him back on to his peds. "Good, kid doesn't need someone like you messin' wit him."

Thundercracker did not say anything and allowed Ironhide to manhandle him back to his cell.

Bluestreak felt lighter as he made his way through the arc. He was just about to round a corner when he noticed a slight change in the shadows around him.

"Feel better now that you've talked to him?" asked Bumblebee.

"I think so," said Bluestreak with a small smile.

"I heard Prowl say wanted to be sent into exile for his crimes," said Bumblebee.

"He shouldn't have to," replied Bluestreak.

Bumblebee shrugged. "I think Prowl managed to convince Optimus to help with the rebuild, especially since Starscream and Soundwave have both petitioned for him to get a lighter sentence. Plus the testimony I gave…"

"Thanks for that Bee," said Bluestreak. "I think forgiveness would be best for him and a chance to rebuild and let go of his guilt."

"What do you think you'll do, now that the war is over?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can go back to Cybertron. I like it here. What are you going to do Bee?"

Bumblebee smiled. "I think I'll stay here. There are some new positions being made as ambassadors to Earth. It might be worth my while."

"Probably," said Bluestreak.

In less than six months both Bumblebee and Bluestreak were assisting the new ambassador to Earth, Ultra Magnus. Optimus Prime had started rebuilding Cybertron with Prowl and Ironhide by his side. Bluestreak never got to speak with Thundercracker again before he left to help rebuild Vos and Praxis with Starscream, Soundwave and Skywarp, but he had Jazz keep tabs on the blue seeker.


End file.
